1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonating arrangement for missiles in which, as a result of a change of the magnetic field of a permanent magnet at an approach to a ferromagnetic object, a voltage will be induced in an induction element, which is transmissible to the control input of electronic evaluating circuit powering a detonating medium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A detonating arrangement of that type has already become known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,476. This known detonating arrangement consists of a permanent magnet arranged in the tip of the missile, as well as an antenna externally mounted on the missile, in which a voltage is induced responsive to a change of the magnetic field of the permanent magnet and conducted along to the control grid of a triode. The last-mentioned triode is a component of an electronic evaluating circuit through which a detonating medium is acted upon at the presence of that kind of control signal.
Hereby, the known detonating arrangement is subject to the disadvantage that it is exclusively adapted for the combating of ferromagnetic target objects. This known detonating arrangement will not respond even at impact against target objects formed of non-magnetic materials. In accordance therewith, even at impact against the ground no detonation will take place.